Waterwings Wanted
by EclipseKlutz
Summary: Leena finds an unique Zoid that a mysterious man will stop at nothing to get, but it's his other problem that could effect everyone's lives. BL.
1. The Secret

Title: The Secret  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Brad, Bit, Dr. Taurus, and Leana, nor do I own most of the Zoids. I only own Mr. Richell, and Waterwings with all of its transformations  
  
Rating:  
  
  
  
"Bit!" Leana shouted, as she ran angrily past her father, making him drop his newspaper.  
  
"Hey you should read this article, it's about some guy who is looking for a Zoid and put up a force field," He shouted after her, but Dr. Toros knew it was no use. He continued anyway "Supposedly he has light brown hair and is really rich… and he wants to stay hidden…"  
  
"When I find you, I will rip your head off for taking my brownies!" She yelled ignoring her father.  
  
"When you find me, but then you'll still have to chase me!" Bit shouted back, laughing.  
  
"Oh, there you are." Leana said, walking up behind him.  
  
He turned around slowly. "Ahhh!!" He yelped then he sprinted for the exit, with Leana tailing him.  
  
The hover cargo was parked on a grassy lot. There were hills everywhere, to your right and left, front and back, South and North, East and- (you get the picture). There was a small lake about 30 feet away, with a cave behind it. That was all the Blintz team knew about the landscape. They had no idea what was behind the hills…  
  
Bit dashed out of the cargo ship and considered his surroundings. If I go to the cave, she'd catch me. If I dove into the lake, I'd get my cloths wet, and freeze. Leaves one option, head for the hills, he thought, so, he ran for the hills.  
  
He climbed hill after hill. His leg's hurt, and wished there was a place to hide. He looked behind him. Leana was only a half a hill away! He ran some more.  
  
After what felt like three years of zigzagging over the hills (but it was only two and a half hours), Bit noticed that the hills stopped. Yes!  
  
He dashed toward the end of the hills. But as he was approaching, he noticed that it wasn't just the hills that stopped, the land stopped too. It was a cliff so high that he couldn't see the bottom.  
  
Luckily, he stopped himself from falling over edge. He called Leana, to warn her but, as she was trying to halt, she tripped on a stone, and fell off the cliff.  
  
Bit grabbed her arm, but he knew he wouldn't have much luck at pulling her up, or holding her in midair. His arms, like his legs, were sore from climbing.  
  
Leana looked at him. She knew that he wouldn't be able to hold her arm much longer. She knew she would die. She knew she would never see her dad again. And, she knew it was all her fault.  
  
She felt her eyes water, but didn't bother to stop the tears. She looked up at Bit. "Can you see the hover cargo?" she asked him, desperately.  
  
"Yeah, kind of." Bit answered.  
  
"Well than, what are you waiting for? Call for help." Leana demanded.  
  
"DR. TOROS, BRAD, JAMIE, ANYONE, HELP!!!!" Bit called.  
  
"Try again." Leana urged. He called again and again, but no one came.  
  
He decided to try one last time. Finally, some one had heard him! Brad came running out of the hover cargo.  
  
Bit raised an arm so Brad would see him. "BRAD HELP!!!" he shouted.  
  
Brad saw him, and ran over. "Hey, Bit, What'cha do-" He started to say, but then he saw Leana.  
  
He immediately grabbed both of her arms. "Bit, go to the hover cargo and get the Doc, and Jamie, now." Brad instructed. Bit did as he was told.  
  
About five minutes later, Bit returned with Dr. Taurus, and Jamie.  
  
They all tried to hold Leana's arms, but somehow, she fell. She fell to the unknown place far below.  
  
Leana screamed. She kept falling and falling and falling. She never seemed to stop falling, like she was in a bottomless pit.  
  
She hit ground. The landing's force knocked her unconscious.  
  
The group of boys stared down the cliff.  
  
"Some one actually fell off that cliff?" a voice said.  
  
They turned around. Behind them was a man in his mid twenties. He had jet black hair, with some light brown and dark green eyes.  
  
"Sorry that I snuck up on you, but no one has ever fallen off that cliff. I'll show you why." The guy said.  
  
"Would you mind telling us your name first?" Dr. Taurus asked.  
  
"Oh, I forgot. My name is Mr. Richell. And your names are?" The guy answered and asked.  
  
"I'm Dr. Taurus, and this is; Bit, Brad, and Jamie." Dr. Taurus replied, pointing to each person as he said their names.  
  
"So, why has nobody ever fallen off the cliff?" Brad asked, curiously.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure how but, you can walk on the air next to that ridge. See?" Mr. Richell said as he, pretty much walked on the sky.  
  
"If you can do that than how did Leana fall off?" Bit asked; this was getting pretty weird.  
  
"No idea." Mr. Richell replied shaking his head. "Come with me. I'll make some coffee and we can figure out what to do."  
  
He led them to his mansion, not very far away.  
  
Three hours later, sometime after nine o'clock, they heard a yelp of pain and ran to the cliff, but they still couldn't see far below.  
  
At ten o'clock, Mr. Richell offered his ten guest bedrooms for them. They thought about that and in the end decided to stay.  
  
A bit earlier…  
  
Some time around nine pm Leana woke up.  
  
She was lying in the middle of a field of flowers. The cliff stood there like a skyscraper. There was a variety bushes, fruit and plain trees of all kinds, a crystal clear stream with glittering fish, and more flowers, of all kinds.  
  
"I must be dreaming." She said. She pinched herself. "Oww!"  
  
It wasn't only that that hurt, her back ached, her head felt as if it were cracked, her right ankle was sprained, her left arm was definitely broken, her right leg was cut and bleeding, and she was covered with scratches and scrapes.  
  
She stood up, leaning against a near by tree for support. She broke off a long branch and used it to support her weight and started limping toward the stream.  
  
She sat by the stream for along time, drinking, and cleaning up her wounds . She tried to remember what her survival teacher had taught her in fifth grade.  
  
She got up and leaned branches against each other, creating a type of teepee. "I never knew this would come in handy." She muttered.  
  
When she was done, she tossed mud and dirt on the floor, and laid down (she didn't care if her cloths got dirty, since they already were).  
  
Sleep didn't come easy, but eventually it did come.  
  
  
  
In Mr. Richell's mansion, the beds were very comfy, but no one could sleep, they were all too worried about Leana, especially Bit. If I hadn't taken her brownies, this never would've happened. He thought.  
  
The next morning, Leana awoke to the pain of her broken arm. "Ouch!" she shouted.  
  
In the mansion, everyone heard her. "She's alive! She survived the fall!" Dr. Taurus shouted.  
  
The group of men ran to the cliff. "Leana, can you hear me?!" Bit shouted into the darkness.  
  
"Of course I can hear you, now get me out of here, I need a cast, and a doctor!" Leana replied.  
  
"One problem. We can't get down there." Mr. Richell said calmly.  
  
That day, Leana was told to stay out of the way, and the men tried everything. They tried to through down ropes, they tried using Jamie's Zoid, they tried jumping in, but, of course, it was no use.  
  
That night everyone went sleep, tired and defeated. Defeated by that stupid barrier. Everyone except Bit. Yes, he was tired, but he would have to put sleep off for now. He had a plan, and he hoped that Liger Zero could handle it.  
  
1 When Bit was sure everyone was asleep, He snuck out and ran toward the cargo ship.  
  
He hopped inside Liger Zero, and dashed for the hills. When he reached the cliff, he took several steps back and ran towards the cliff. "Strike laser claw!"  
  
Liger Zero jumped into the air, raised its sharp claws, and scratched strait through the force field.  
  
Then, he fell, Liger and all.  
  
Liger hit the ground with a loud bang. It vibrated the ground, trees shook, Leana's teepee collapsed (causing her more injuries), and the fish in the stream leaped five feet into the air.  
  
Bit jumped out of his Liger, trying to take in the fairytale-like surroundings. "Wow."  
  
He spotted the pile of sticks and heard a groan coming from it.  
  
He helped Leana up "Are you OK?" he asked her.  
  
"No. Oh, and there's something you should have noticed, Bit!" she said.  
  
"What's that?" he asked. Figures, you try and rescue a girl, and she gets all mad.  
  
"One: you should've brought a first aid kit. Two: how do you expect to get back up there?" she replied. "All you did was get your self, and Liger Zero stuck down here!"  
  
Only then did the thought strike Bit. He had made a big mistake. How would he get Liger, Leana, and himself back up there?  
  
Leana stared at his worried face and regretted everything she had said. She walked over and put her arm around him. "Don't worry. We'll find a way out." She said as softly as she could.  
  
"Thanks Leana." Bit replied. Perking up a bit, he continued, "We better find a place to sleep."  
  
At this, Liger started digging into the ground with its front paws. "Um… Liger? What are you doing?" asked a confused Bit. Liger roared a little. "Good idea, partner." Bit said.  
  
"Bit, what did Liger say he's doing?" Leana asked. "Making a burrow." Bit answered simply.  
  
"Uh huh." Was all Leana could say. She had never really believed that Bit could talk to his Zoid. But right now she would have to believe anything. Besides, Liger was making a burrow.  
  
Finally Liger pulled his paws out of the ground with a mighty roar. Bit walked over to stand next to it. "Liger, great job, but how are we supposed to get out?" Bit asked.  
  
For once Liger looked stumped. It was actually a very funny sight.  
  
Just then a group of Zoids, jumped out of the river.  
  
"Ahhh!" Bit cried as he jumped backwards. Leana, on the other hand, didn't move. She just stared at the middle Zoid. It was a purple cat, a bit smaller than Liger Zero. It had long claws, teeth, ears, and tail. The paws were a shade of blue that ended in a wave like pattern. The tail had a blue tip with a gun. It had white stripes down its back, and white wings that looked like an angels, with a see-through cockpit. Hellcats surrounded it.  
  
"What is that Zoid in the middle, Bit?' Leana asked.  
  
"I have no idea. But those Zoids have no pilots!" Bit replied. Leana stared closely. He was right, but she didn't back away. Something about the Zoid made her just stand there.  
  
Then the Zoid did something Leana had never seen before. It stuck out one of its front paws and turned it over, then extended it toward Leana as though it wanted her to get on. Without thinking Leana hopped onto the paw.  
  
"Leana, you sure that's a good idea?" Bit asked. "No." Leana replied but she let the Zoid lift her away from the ground anyway.  
  
It lifted her as far as its paw would go. Than a Hellcat came forward and gently nudged her onto the Zoids back, just at the base of its neck.  
  
Bit hopped into his Liger. He didn't like these Zoids. He got Liger to charge at them. He took down two of the ten Hellcats in that charge. The weird Zoid, apparently worried, lifted Leana from its back with its tail and dropped her into its cockpit.  
  
A blinding red light flashed and where the Zoid had been standing, now stood a fancier version of Liger's Schneider attachment. Its legs were covered with a diamond shaped dark red armor. On the side of its face was a white cube, coming out of it were spikes that went in every direction. Its wings were red and had points, its tail ended in a sword, and its teeth were even sharper.  
  
Bit stared unbelievingly at the Zoid. Then, a single sentence appeared on his computer. They call me, in this mode, the Sword Stripe.  
  
"Leana!" He shouted, concerned for her safety. She's fine. "Who are you?" Bit asked.  
  
Are you blind, Bit? I am a Zoid called Waterwings, made up of only the best parts. Surely a former junk dealer like you would know that.  
  
That scared Bit, like it would scare any other person. "How do you know my name, and that I'm a junk dealer? And, I can't trust that Leana is safe, because I don't have proof!"  
  
I know many things. I know more then Liger, your ultimate X, I know more than the Backdraft group, not like they know anything, but my point is I know a lot. As for your secret crush on Leana-  
  
"Shut up!" Bit shouted. Waterwings was getting on his nerves. "Is Leana safe? And what do you want?"  
  
Oh, your girlfriend is safe. In fact, I'll show you her. The picture of the cockpit appeared on screen. In the pilots seat was Leana, and she was unconscious.  
  
As for what I want, I want a pilot. See you, Bit Cloud.  
  
There was a flash of white light and Waterwings, in her usual form dived into the river, with her Hellcats close behind.  
  
Later…  
  
Leana awoke in the cockpit. "Where's Bit?" she asked herself. Waterwings gave a soft growl. "What do you mean far away?" Leana yelled.  
  
Waterwings could tell she was mad, but teased her anyway. "I don't like him, well, maybe a little." Leana confessed. "Hey, I understand you!"  
  
Waterwings made a mixture of purring and meowing.  
  
"He was only mean to you because he was concerned for… me." Leana said. She hadn't been thinking about what she was saying, but it made perfect sense.  
  
Waterwings purred this time. "I know you're sorry."  
  
To this the Zoid gave a loud roar. "What are you, a lion or a cat? Wait, you want me to be your pilot?"  
  
Waterwings smiled (If a Zoid can smile) and meowed. "So you do want me to pilot you, and you're a mixture of all cats. That kind of makes sense."  
  
A hour later…  
  
Brad woke up to the smell of coffee. "Smells good, Mr. Richell." Apparently he said it to loudly, because Jamie shouted something about needing to concentrate to save Leana.  
  
Jamie was in Mr. Richell's Living room, writing out ideas on scraps of paper of how to save Leana.  
  
Just then, Dr. Toros walked into the huge kitchen. "Mr. Richell, do you get the Newspaper here?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." Mr. Richell replied, handing Dr. Toros the morning paper. As the doc flipped through it he noticed that three articles were missing.  
  
"Mr. Richell, where are the other articles?" he asked. Mr. Richell shrugged his shoulders "No idea." He said without making eye contact.  
  
Jamie had been watching him very closely, and noticed that he was obviously lying. I wonder why.  
  
"Where's Bit?" Brad asked. No one had noticed Bit was missing.  
  
"Check the hover cargo." Dr. Toros suggested without looking up from his paper (he had found a section on a new Zoid model).  
  
Brad left and walked quickly toward the hover cargo, he was sure Bit had done something stupid.  
  
Jamie walked up to Mr. Richell. "I know you were lying about the articles, I don't mean to barge in on your business, but your hiding something from us that I think has something to do with why Leana's stuck down there."  
  
"Let's go for a walk, Jamie." Mr. Richell said.  
  
"Yes, let's go for a walk." Jamie said. "Hey! You're not answering my question!"  
  
Mr. Richell walked out the door, with Jamie running after him.  
  
"Yes, Jamie I am hiding something. I am sure a few days ago, you received a paper that told about a rich man who is looking for a certain Zoid and put up a barrier, but he wants to stay hidden. I am he." Mr. Richell explained.  
  
"You can't be! They gave a complete description of him. He had brown hair!" Jamie shouted in disbelief.  
  
"I died my hair. Now that you know, there is no going back." Mr. Richell said as he grabbed Jamie's shirt and dragged him into a cave.  
  
To Jamie's horror, the cave held a dungeon. Mr. Richell threw Jamie into a cell, turned on his heel, and left. He had no idea that Brad had seen the whole thing.  
  
Five minutes later…  
  
Bit stared at the river for an hour. What was down there? Only one way to find out. "Liger, follow them into them into the river." Bit instructed.  
  
Liger roared. "I know their long gone by now, partner. But we have to try!" Bit protested.  
  
Liger and Bit dived into the river to find solid ground.  
  
"Weird." Bit declared as they landed. It was like the bottom of a canyon. Steep walls were at either side of them.  
  
Liger roared again. "You see tracks? Where?" Bit asked.  
  
Liger charged ahead, making fast turns and going every which way. Finally Bit saw the Hellcats, and the Zoid that had taken the girl he secretly liked, (not so secret anymore is it?) Waterwings.  
  
"Careful, pal." Bit muttered. He couldn't hurt Leana. Not anymore anyway. She already had a broken arm, and if he did anything bad, she would probably throw the bathtub at him, again.  
  
A picture came over the radio link, and a Leana sat there as happy as ever. "Hey, Bit. I've been looking for you. Waterwings said you were mean to her. I won't do anything 'cause you were trying to protect me, she told me everything."  
  
Bit sweat dropped. "Are you okay?" he asked her.  
  
"Of course, now lets get out of here. Waterwings, you know what to do." Leana replied.  
  
Waterwings trotted over to Liger Zero and they began talking.  
  
Same time…  
  
Mr. Richell walked up to Dr. Toros. "Anything interesting?" he asked.  
  
"You bet, there's a new model for Gunsniper out. Isn't it cool? It looks like Naomi's…" Mr. Richell let the man talk away.  
  
Just then, Brad came through the door with Jamie behind him. "Bit's gone, Liger to, and Mr., Richell is the guy in the paper the other day." Brad said.  
  
Jamie walked up to Mr. Richell and kicked him hard on the shin. "Look! There's another new model too, a judge? Neat… fifty-six dollars? That's ridiculous!" Dr. Toros was saying.  
  
Brad shook his head in embarrassment. "My guess is Bit went to save Leana." He said, looking at Jamie and sweat dropping.  
  
Jamie was beating the poor Richell guy up. When he finally stopped he said, "Okay. Spill it. What do you know?"  
  
"I know that force field can only be broken by the mysterious Zoid. It wanted Leana for some reason. I also know, I WANT THAT ZOID!" Mr. Richell explained.  
  
"Why did you cut out the newspaper articles?" Jamie asked.  
  
"I did that so you wouldn't find out my secret as early as you did." Mr. Richell answered.  
  
"And…" Jamie began, but Brad cut him off.  
  
"Jamie, there's the Liger, but what's that catlike Zoid that's pulling him up?" Brad asked.  
  
"That's the Zoid! I must have it!" Mr. Richell squealed. Just as he was running for the door, Dr. Toros hit him on the head with a coffee mug. "Ouch." He muttered as Mr. Richell fell to the ground.  
  
Dr. Toros, Jamie, and Brad walked out side as the two Zoids landed gracefully on the hilly ground.  
  
Bit jumped out of Ligers cockpit, and Leana tried to jumped out of the weird Zoid but ended up falling into Bit's out stretched arms.  
  
"Thanks, Bit." Leana whispered as they embraced each other into a long kiss.  
  
Jamie covered his eyes pretending to vomit, Brad just stared thinking what happened to make them love each other, and Dr. Toros was muttering over and over again; "Why can't she fall in love with a rich person like Harry? Then I could get all the Zoid models I want."  
  
When they were done kissing, the Blintz team went inside the huge house so they could turn Mr. Richell over to the cops, but when the entered, Mr. Richell was gone…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Like? I hope you do. I'll make a sequel soon. Please review! Its my first posted fanfic…. 


	2. The Threat

Title: The Secret  
  
Chapter 2 The Threat  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Zoids, I do, however own: Mr. Richell, Tom, and Waterwings with all of its attachments.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Dedication: To my cousins who got me watching Zoids in the first place!  
  
  
  
"Yee hah! Full weasel assault!" Leena shouted, as 123 guns fired out of Waterwings gray mode. All but five hit their target, the red blade liger in front of her. "Take that, loser!" she teased.  
  
Waterwing's gray mode was all gray armor with no wings. It was equipped with 123 guns, and a long tongue that electrocuted anything it touched. It was Leena's favorite mode.  
  
"Good job Leena!" Bit said over the radio link, "I'll go and mobilize Panzer!"  
  
"No need to. There's only one Zoid left." Brad informed him from Shadow Fox.  
  
"Ugh! No fair!" Bit yelled disapprovingly. "To bad!" he said, and then rammed the Cannon Tortoise that was wobbling over to him.  
  
"The battle is over! The battle is over. The winner is; the Blintz team!" The judge announced.  
  
  
  
Later…  
  
"Great job team! Now we can enjoy the rest of the night!" Dr. Toros happily said, (he had bought the Zoid models Judge and Red Gunsniper the day before) seating himself at the table.  
  
Everyone reached for plates and grabbed some food. "This is delicious Jamie!" Bit said with his mouth full of pepperoni pizza.  
  
"Don't complement me, its take out." Jamie said grinning.  
  
"It is? Were did you get it?" Leena asked him.  
  
"Tom's, you know that new restaurant." Jamie answered.  
  
"Well, maybe we should eat there sometime." Leena said reaching for the barbecued chicken. "Mmmm".  
  
"I wonder what happened Mr. Richell." Bit said. It had been two months since Leena had fallen off the cliff and found Waterwings, two months since Mr. Richell escaped.  
  
"Good question." Jamie said through gritted teeth, he still hadn't forgiven Mr. Richell for locking him up, even if it was only for a few minutes.  
  
There was complete silence for a while as everyone thought about what had happened.  
  
Finally Leena broke it, "I heard there's a Halloween special on tonight. With it almost being Halloween and all maybe we should watch it."  
  
"Neat." Bit said and they ran to the living room and turned on the television.  
  
Dr. Toros watched them "They are really getting along." he said.  
  
"Um… Doc, you didn't notice that they're dating?" Brad asked.  
  
"What do you mean their dating?" he said back, looking bewildered.  
  
  
  
Four hours later…  
  
"I'm going to bed, see you in the morning." Brad said as he walked to his room with his coffee.  
  
Jamie checked the clock. "It's eleven thirty already? I should go to bed too." he said and left for his room.  
  
That left Bit and Leena who were sitting on the couch still watching TV. (Dr. Toros had already gone to sleep.)  
  
"I baked brownies this morning, want some?" Leena asked, eager to break the silence.  
  
"Sure." Bit answered as he kissed her lightly on the cheek.  
  
Leena blushed and ran to the kitchen to get her brownies.  
  
When she entered the kitchen there was a red envelope on the table. She looked closely at it and it said: To Leena Toros in bold black ink.  
  
She picked it up and ripped it open. Bringing out a note, she started reading it.  
  
Dear Leena:  
  
Give me the Zoid. It belongs to me. Hand it over or I will eliminate one of your team members.  
  
Sincerely;  
  
Mr. Richell.  
  
  
  
Leena screamed for Bit. She stared at the red marks on the side of the paper, they looked like blood. Who's blood? She wondered.  
  
Bit came running to the kitchen and found Leena sitting on the floor crying. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Read… the… letter." She managed to say through her uncontrollable sobs. He picked it up and read it.  
  
"This doesn't look good." He said helping her up.  
  
They woke everyone up and had a meeting even though it was midnight.  
  
Everyone sat there thinking about what the letter had said, if they didn't hand Waterwings over it could cost a life, but if they did, who knows what he would do with it…  
  
"We should leave." Dr. Toros suggested.  
  
"No daddy. We give him Waterwings, if we don't some one is going to die!" Leena shouted.  
  
"But the battles." Dr. Toros protested.  
  
"You're talking about risking someone's life just for some stupid battle? If that's all you care about, I still have my Gunsniper!" Leena said.  
  
Dr. Toros stared at his daughter.  
  
"Sorry." She said.  
  
"Either way, we have no proof that any one will be safe. Sure, if we keep Waterwings one of the TEAM might die. But, if we give the Zoid up, Mr. Richell might as well go gray mode and destroy the world." Jamie said. He was right (of course).  
  
"We leave." Dr. Toros said, taking charge once again. "Pack some of your things, cooking supplies, and your Zoids then go to the hover cargo, but stick together."  
  
Brad, Jamie, and Dr. Toros went to their rooms as a group and Leena and Bit went to their rooms together. They gathered their things and went to the hover cargo.  
  
Once everyone was in the hover cargo they took off.  
  
  
  
Next Morning…  
  
"Who slept well?" Leena asked as she walked into the only room with couches.  
  
"Not me." Everyone answered.  
  
"I didn't sleep at all, I was busy installing a system on the Liger, so it can transform into any of its modes any time." Dr. Toros said.  
  
"Why don't we get breakfast?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Yah. I could go for that, how about Tom's?" Bit replied.  
  
So Jamie steered the hover cargo in the direction of Tom's.  
  
When they were half way there, they saw a Black Whale King.  
  
"Not him again!" Brad shouted.  
  
Sure enough, Dr. Layon appeared on the screen. "Morning Toros." He said nastily.  
  
"I want to test my new guns… on you! Hahaha!" He said, and true to his word, tons of BIG guns fired and shot the hover cargo down.  
  
.  
  
The hover cargo landed with a deafening bang, and it was totaled.  
  
"Is everyone ok?" Jaime asked everyone.  
  
"Layon! I paid a lot of money for this!" Dr. Toros yelled at the insane man.  
  
Leena walked over to the screen. "Dr. Layon, please don't continue firing at us, we're in enough trouble already." She said.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked, then added hopefully, "did Toros do something stupid?"  
  
Leena explained everything to Dr. Layon as Bit mobilized Liger Schneider.  
  
"Buster slash!" Bit shouted as he sliced through the Whale King.  
  
"I'll get you Toros!" Dr. Layon yelled as he drove the damaged Whale King out of sight.  
  
Jamie looked at the hover cargo. It was scrap now. It wouldn't hover anymore, and could hardly mobilize the Zoids. "We have to get a new cargo carrier." He announced.  
  
Dr. Toros frowned, and then noticed something on the screen. "We have to abandon ship in exactly twenty-three minutes!" he shouted.  
  
On the screen was a timer, counting backwards, and in twenty-three minutes the hover cargo would lock up and explode.  
  
Everyone ran for their stuff, loaded it under the seats in their Zoids and took off.  
  
Dr. Toros hitched a ride in Jamie's Zoid since it had two seats.  
  
They left the hover cargo just in time. It exploded in a spectacular ball of flame that shot 50 feet up in the air.  
  
They had been traveling for a half an hour when Bit said, "I'm still up for brunch at Tom's."  
  
So they went to Tom's. This time they made it without further disturbances (which isn't exactly a good thing).  
  
A man greeted them as they walked in. He had blonde hair with light brown bangs, and green eyes.  
  
"Hi. Is this a private party?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Dr. Toros answered.  
  
The man led them to a small room in the back. "My name is Tom and I will be your server." He said handing them menus.  
  
When he left, Jamie said, "He looks familiar, I think we've met him before."  
  
"He didn't look like anyone we know Jamie, your probably just imagining things." Brad said.  
  
Tom came back about five minutes later. "What would you like?" he asked. So they ordered, ate, and paid.  
  
They left the building feeling a lot better than when they had started, but that feeling wouldn't last for long.  
  
As Leena was about to climb into Waterwings, she saw a note taped on her front paw. Tearing the note off she read it.  
  
Leena,  
  
Time is running out, tick tock, tick tock.  
  
  
  
It had a picture of a bloody knife next to it.  
  
"Ahhh!" she screeched.  
  
"What is it?" Brad asked running up to her.  
  
"Another… note." She choked out.  
  
"Another one?" Bit asked.  
  
"Yes, can we go now?" She cried, tearing the paper in half.  
  
They took off. "Who wants to stay in a hotel?" Dr. Toros asked.  
  
"Are you crazy?! That's just the perfect way to get us all killed!" Leena yelled. "I say we leave the state!"  
  
"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Brad said.  
  
That's when Tom walked out of Tom's. "Nice Zoid, what is it?" he asked Leena.  
  
"It's called Waterwings!" She answered.  
  
"Where are you guys going?" he asked Dr. Toros.  
  
"Someone is after that Zoid. So we're on the run." He replied.  
  
"Well, why didn't you tell me? The staff and I love helping people!" he said.  
  
He told them to park their Zoids in the garage, and follow him into the staff room.  
  
The people they saw didn't look so friendly in fact they were armed.  
  
"Tom, this doesn't look like the nice staff you told us about." Leena said.  
  
"It isn't. It's the Richell Gang, RG for short." Tom said turning to face them.  
  
"I'm surprised you didn't figure it out sooner. I'm Mr. Richell, Tom is my first name." Tom explained.  
  
"Told you he looked familiar." Jamie muttered.  
  
"I set up this restaurant as a trap for you. Like I said, I WANT THAT ZOID!" Mr. Richell continued.  
  
"If this was a trap, then what were the letters for?" Leena asked.  
  
"The letter was to scare you, and keep you from suspecting my restaurant." Tom said.  
  
"Yeah. Well your two letters almost scared us out of the state." Leena said.  
  
"What do you mean two letters? I only wrote one!" Tom yelled.  
  
"Then who wrote the other one?" Leena asked herself.  
  
"I did." Said a female voice. They turned to see Naomi.  
  
"I overheard them talking about stealing a Blintz team Zoid when I ate here the other day. I stuck around to find out what they meant. When I learned what they were up to, I took a picture of a knife that they had used to cut up steak, wrote a letter and placed in Leena's Zoid, hoping that it would scare you away before Tom sprung his trap. It almost worked too." Naomi explained.  
  
"Well you were late! Hahaha! I win, I get my Zoid, and I rule world!" Tom shouted like a maniac.  
  
"Not in my life time buddy." Leena said dangerously, it seemed that everyone but the RG knew what she could do.  
  
"Okay, then your life ends now." Tom said grabbing a knife from the counter.  
  
He tried to stab at her several times, but missed. Leena walked over to the sink, and ripped it out. "Take this!" she shouted as she hit him over the head with it. He slumped unconscious to the floor. "Anyone else want a piece of me?"  
  
The RG all stepped back against the wall.  
  
"To bad." She said kicking one on the side of his head.  
  
"She's insane." Someone whispered.  
  
"Yes, I am!" Leena admitted kicking him in a place were men don't like to be kicked.  
  
Brad used this time to call the cops, and the RG were thrown into jail. The police assured them that the RG should get 15 years in prison for trying to steal a Zoid and attempted murder.  
  
They returned to the Toros base very tired, but happy. "That's the last we'll see of them." Leena said.  
  
Bit sat down to watch some TV. But when he turned it on, a reporter was reporting late breaking news.  
  
  
  
"Exactly thirteen minutes ago, a cop discovered the cell that held the Richell Gang was empty. If you sight them, call the cops immediately, just don't try anything stupid. They are considered very dangerous. That is the end of tonight's report." She said  
  
Bit turned off the TV. "Guys! I am afraid we haven't seen the last of them!"  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC.. But I NEED, WANT feedback – this is my first story that I have posted and want to know what you think. Thanks so much for the reviews I already have gotten, have changed things due to your great ideas!! 


	3. Halloween

Title: Halloween  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Rating: PG, but please note that there IS adult language in this chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you mean, The Richell Gang escaped?" Leena asked Bit.  
  
"I mean they escaped from prison." Bit replied. It was a few minutes after the TV report, and Bit had just finished explaining what the reporter had said.  
  
"So, does that mean we can kick their ugly butts again?" Leana asked hopefully.  
  
"I guess." Brad said.  
  
Just then a picture came up over the radio link.  
  
A man in a fancy uniform appeared on the screen.  
  
"Blintz Team, the Zoid Battle Commission would like to inform you that the Richell Gang has escaped, and therefore we suspect that they are after your Zoid." The man said in a toneless voice  
  
"Well, duh. We knew that, it was on the news five minutes ago." Leena said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Yes, well, we would like to make positive of your team's safety. Therefore we will have you moved to a safe house with a few guards." The man said.  
  
"You act to business-like. We're not leaving this base! They're scared of me 'cause last time I kicked their butts!" Leena yelled.  
  
"We would prefer it if you were to go to the safe house. They are extremely dangerous and you might not be so lucky next time." The guy said.  
  
"How do we know this isn't a trap?" Jamie asked.  
  
The ZBC guy finally lost his temper, "We only want to make sure that your stupid team is freaking safe!"  
  
"Dan, take a break." Said a voice, and the guy who had been talking to them walked away. In his place now stood a man with a white beard and black hair, and an even fancier outfit.  
  
"I am the leader of this section of the ZBC. If you want, we will send our best guards to your base." The man said.  
  
"Thank you, Clark." Dr. Toros said as he walked into the room.  
  
"Dr. Toros, your team needs to learn manners." The man called Clark said.  
  
"No, they are just making sure you're not pretending to be something your not." Dr. Toros replied.  
  
"What are you talking about, Steve?" Clark asked.  
  
"What is he talking about?" Jamie asked Leena.  
  
"He may be my father but that doesn't mean I understand him." Leena answered.  
  
Dr. Toros wisely ignored his daughters comment. "I mean that they were making sure that you're not Tom in disguise, he is a very good actor."  
  
"Oh. OK. Steve, I will send some guards over." Clark said.  
  
"Oh no you don't! We can take care of ourselves!" Leena shouted.  
  
"Very well, they will be at the Toros base in a hour." Clark said. Then the screen went blank.  
  
"Humph." Leena said, then she walked to her room.  
  
Bit watched her leave, "Who is that guy?"  
  
"Clark is an old friend of mine. Now, who wants lunch?" Dr. Toros replied, and then he walked to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
One hour later…  
  
The door to the Toros base was a metal gray, like the rest of the base. There was no doorbell, so the guard just knocked, only to be greeted by a girl who looked really mad.  
  
"I thought I told that stupid section of ZBC that we didn't need guards!" Leena complained.  
  
"I am sorry miss, but we are following strict orders. The RG have already threatened to kill one of your team members and attempted to murder you. I am sure you of all people would let us post a guard." The lead guard said.  
  
"Attempted?! They could never get CLOSE to killing me! I'm the person that helped the police catch them, aren't I? And me of all people should be the one guarding!!! So shoo!" Leena exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry miss. But I repeat that we are following strict orders. Now MOVE aside." He said.  
  
"No one tells me to move aside you bastard!" Leena shouted.  
  
Luckily Brad was passing at that moment, he noticed that Leena was about to attack and quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her away.  
  
"Whew." The guard said and motioned for his troop to spread out in the base.  
  
  
  
Eleven fifty-six that night…  
  
Leena heard a sound outside and opened her eyes just a little and saw a figure jumping through the window.  
  
Leena kicked the covers off, sat up and rubbed her eyes and looked around the dark room. She saw nothing.  
  
"I've really got to stop watching late night movies." She muttered. She was about to pull her covers up, when she saw a figure in the shadows, silhouetted in the moonlight.  
  
"Ahhhh!" She screamed loud enough to wake up the entire desert, and the lead guard whom had been taking a nap.  
  
Tom stepped out of the shadows with a knife clenched tightly in his fist.  
  
"Give me the Zoid." He demanded  
  
"No! You could wreck the city with it!" Leena protested. Tom started moving closer but then they both heard the footsteps running down the hall and he quickly turned around and went toward the window.  
  
"I will get you for hitting me with that sink! Revenge shall be mine, to you and to Rocky! Wait 'till Halloween!" He told her, and then Tom jumped out the window.  
  
The second he disappeared, the guards barged into her room and saw by the look on her face that she had had an unwanted visitor.  
  
"I thought you said that you are the BEST guards." Leena said glaring at the lead guard.  
  
"Uh… I fell asleep." He said quickly and not looking into her eyes.  
  
Leena shook her head in dismay, "Whatever."  
  
  
  
  
  
Next morning…  
  
"Hi Bit." A puffy-eyed Leena said as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Doesn't look like you slept well." Bit replied.  
  
"Between Tom and the guards walking into my room at midnight, no, I didn't sleep well." Leena answered.  
  
"You got a visit from Tom last night?" Jamie asked her.  
  
"Yeah, didn't you?" Leena asked.  
  
"No, looks like you were the lucky one last night." Jamie said.  
  
"I wonder why…" Bit said.  
  
"Why? Apparently no one likes being hit by a sink. He probably wants to get rid of Leena." Jamie answered.  
  
"Well he did say revenge would be his." Leena agreed.  
  
At the moment Harry popped up with red roses. "No one will hurt my sweet Leena! Not while I'm around, because I'm Harry Champ, a man destined to be king."  
  
"Uh-huh. Just like you saved me from the chainsaw man? A cockroach would be a better protector, and boyfriend." Leena said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Next Day/Halloween…  
  
Jamie awoke to his alarm clock (it went off at 8); he dressed and headed for the kitchen.  
  
He walked through the hall that led to everyone's bedrooms. He was just about to round the corner when…  
  
"Ahhhhh!" Jamie shouted, leaping three feet in the air.  
  
"Hahaha!" Bit laughed as he took off the skeleton mask. "Like my Halloween costume, or is it to scary for you?" he mocked.  
  
"It's not to scary for me, but you try having a skeleton pop up when your thinking about Tom." Jamie protested.  
  
"What's going on?" Leena asked as she walked out of her room.  
  
"He snuck up on me!" Jamie tattled pointing at Bit.  
  
"I didn't sneak up on him! He just happened to be walking this way, while I just happened to be trying on my Halloween costume!" Bit exclaimed.  
  
Leena rolled her eyes. "Break it up you guys!"  
  
"Leena, what are you going to be for Halloween?" Bit asked.  
  
"Devil Queen." She answered simply, "What are you being, Jamie?"  
  
"A milkshake." Jamie replied. He was a piece of food every year.  
  
  
  
They walked down to the kitchen together. Sitting at the table was Dr. Toros; he was writing something on a cardboard box. A glass of orange juice sat beside him.  
  
"Hey daddy, what are you doing?" Leena asked.  
  
"Making my Halloween costume. See?" Dr. Toros replied, holding up the box.  
  
On it's side, the words Zoid Model were neatly printed, with a photograph of a judge next to it. It had holes for arms, head and legs.  
  
"Very nice Doc." Brad said as he walked into the kitchen. He started rummaging around the cupboards for something to eat. Finally finding some whole-wheat cereal, he poured himself a bowl and sat down next to Dr. Toros.  
  
No one even asked what Brad was being for Halloween; he was the same thing every year, a cup of coffee.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ten hours later…  
  
Everyone was getting ready for Halloween, putting the candy out and getting into their costumes. The little kids would start coming in an hour.  
  
When everyone had their costumes on, they grabbed a bucket of candy and stood around the heavily guarded Toros base.  
  
Leena and Bit stood next to each other. Bit had bought his costume at a shop. It was your standard skeleton costume. It was black with white bones.  
  
Leena's was hand made. It was all an all red mini dress, with black knee- high stockings and red shoes with 3 ½ sized heels. It had the horn headband and black gloves that ended just above her elbows. She wore black lipstick, and red eye shadow.  
  
She really looked hot in that outfit Bit thought.  
  
They were talking quietly and they both had to lean in to each other to hear themselves, and before they knew it, they were kissing.  
  
They were still kissing when the first trick-or-treater arrived at the base.  
  
"Yuck!" the young boy shouted when he saw them.  
  
They stopped immediately. "Here's your candy." Bit said, handing him a Mr. Goodbar. He was very embarrassed to have been caught kissing Leena so he just shoved the candy bar at the kid.  
  
"Oh, you're supposed to be nice to the little children." Leena said sweetly, batting her eyes at Bit.  
  
Looking at the kid, she noticed his costume was ripped jeans and a shirt, so she asked, "What are you being?"  
  
"I'm being Tom Richell from the RG. A bunch of kids are being him. Do you know who the RG are?" The kid replied.  
  
"Yes I know who Tom is. He is nothing to joke about. He's dangerous." Leena told the young boy.  
  
"How do you know that he's dangerous?" The boy asked.  
  
"Because she's met me." Tom said, stepping into view from where he had hidden himself while the lovebirds were smooching.  
  
"I don't look like that, you messed up kid!" he said eying the boy and picking him up by the scruff of the neck.  
  
"Put him down!" Bit and Leena shouted.  
  
"Hum? Oh, I think he'll make a nice Halloween decoration, when he's dead." Tom sneered.  
  
"What do you want? If it's my Zoid I'll kick your ass off this planet." Leena said.  
  
"I want you to help me, then I will help you." Tom replied calmly.  
  
"How could you help us, and why would we help you?" Bit asked.  
  
"I can help you face something your not aware of yet, and you would help me 'cause this kid's, and the rest of your team's lives depend on it." Mr. Richell explained.  
  
"What do you mean the rest of our team's life depends on it?" Leena asked.  
  
"They've been captured." Tom answered, though this time he didn't sound so calm, there was a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
"By who? Let me guess… your stupid gang." Bit said.  
  
"No, by a person even I can't stand." Tom replied.  
  
"Who is that?" Leena asked, trying to hold back laughter. Someone Tom couldn't stand? Like such a person could even exist.  
  
"Rocky Uinop." Tom answered, letting a lot of hatred fill his words. He looked at the two as though they should be impressed.  
  
"What Utopia?" Bit asked.  
  
"Rocky Uinop!" Tom shouted.  
  
"Oh. So the thing that kidnapped our team is a rocky mystical area, not you?" Leena said, as confused as Bit.  
  
"No, Rocky Uinop is a person! He's the guy who called you insane! He betrayed me!" Tom shouted.  
  
"Okay, whatever you just said has been noted, now, be a good boy and what do you mean by something we're not aware of yet?" Leena asked Tom, with her fists ready.  
  
"The final battle." Tom answered and he put the young boy down.  
  
  
  
Hehehe! Do you like? What do you think is going to happen? The key word starts with a capital B (hint, hint). Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! I NEED MORE!! 


	4. The Trap

Title: The Trap  
  
1 Chapter four  
  
Rating: PG  
  
To the Reviewers:  
  
Gundum Deathscythe Hell: My messed up mind comes up with the names I use, and you pronounce Uinop you-in-op, almost exactly the way it's spelled.  
  
To Everyone: Thanks for not flaming me! It's really nice knowing that people keep their mouths closed when it comes to nasty opinions! (I didn't mean that in a bad way)  
  
And, here's your story:  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"What do you mean, final battle?" Bit asked as he watched the kid scurry away.  
  
"And what do you mean by that child's life depends on it, as well as our team's?" Leena asked.  
  
"The final battle is supposedly going to be a battle that decides the fate of the world. The Uinop Gang is going to challenge you to a Zoid battle…" Tom began, but Leena cut him off.  
  
"How are they going to do that? They have no Zoids! And how are they going to make the Zoids battle commission or us agree with it? They have to be the Backdraft group to even think of pulling a stunt like this!" Leena exclaimed.  
  
"They have built a red judge, and they have already blown up the ZBC's base. They threatened a custom shop to build them really strong Zoids. They're going to force you to battle; after all, they do have your teammates. And the Backdraft group can't stand them any more then I can." Tom replied, staring at Leena's clenched fists.  
  
"Uh-huh. I got that. How did they capture our Team?" Leena asked.  
  
"Well, the guards in this place are lousy. So all they had to do was sneak up on them." Tom answered, and then looking around he asked, "Can we go inside now?"  
  
  
  
  
  
As they reluctantly let Tom in the base, Leena was still fuming over losing control of the situation. They all headed toward the kitchen.  
  
When they were all seated, they talked about how they were going to beat the Uinop Gang, when a picture of a man with black, triangle shaped glasses and a Backdraft uniform appeared on the video screen.  
  
"Blintz Team, we are aware of the final Battle, and would like to help you defeat them." He said.  
  
"Yeah, we're aware of it too, but why would the Backdraft group WANT to HELP US?" Leena asked.  
  
"We want to help you because the UG tried to steal our Elephander, and shoot down our Whale King!" The guy answered.  
  
"How do we know that once the battle's over your team won't turn against us?" Bit asked.  
  
"You don't, but at least we're offering to defeat those idiots!" The guy looked exasperated as he sounded.  
  
"Okay, whatever. You can help." Leena announced.  
  
"Fine. We shall have a meeting at Tom's tomorrow." The guy said, and the screen went blank.  
  
"Well that makes things more interesting" Bit said.  
  
"I shall see you all tomorrow back at my restaurant around noon". Tom got up from the table and let himself out. Leena looked like she was ready to go after him but Bit put his hand on her arm and held her back. Looking down at his arm, Leena didn't know whether she wanted it there or not. Since I am not shaking it off, guess I want it there she thought….  
  
  
  
  
  
Next day, noon…  
  
What was left of the Blintz Team stood outside of the abandoned restaurant; with the two people they hated the most, Tom, and the Backdraft's Altile (if that's even his name).  
  
"So how are we going to defeat them?" Bit asked. He was referring to the UG, of course.  
  
"Leave that to me." Tom said confidently.  
  
"And what are YOU going to do?" Altile asked  
  
"Get rid of Rocky." He answered happily.  
  
"Yeah, then he's gone, but what about the rest of the UG?" Leena asked.  
  
"That's your problem." Tom answered.  
  
"Who's Rocky?" Altile asked  
  
"Rocky is the leader of the UG." Bit offered.  
  
"I get it, without Rocky they have no one to take orders from and become vulnerable. Would it work the same way with the Backdraft?" Leena said smiling very sweetly.  
  
Altile stepped back "Don't get any ideas young lady!"  
  
Leena made her smile a bit evil and just widened her eyes at him.  
  
"But couldn't we make it a bit less violent?" Bit asked.  
  
"I guess." Tom answered, all the happiness fading from his voice.  
  
"Good. So what are we going to do?" Leena asked.  
  
A light went on in Bit's brain. "I have an idea." Bit said.  
  
"Oh no." Leena muttered.  
  
Bit shot her a what-do-you-mean-by-that look. Leena just rolled her eyes at him in response.  
  
"What's your plan?" Altile asked  
  
Bit told them what he had in mind. They all listened carefully.  
  
(A/N: Guess you'll have to wait and see what it is.)  
  
"I'm not sure it'll work, but we have nothing else." Tom said sadly (he had really been looking forward to murdering Rocky).  
  
"I have to agree with Tom, it's a seventy-five percent chance of failure." Leena said.  
  
"We still have a twenty-five percent chance of success then." Bit replied smugly.  
  
"It's crazy; just the kind of thing my group likes." Altile said.  
  
"Great. Everyone agrees. Now we just have to wait." Bit said.  
  
  
  
Two days later, four pm…  
  
Leena and Bit were in the lounge of the Toros base. Tom was locked in a small empty room, which he was not happy about and Altile was on his Whale King, which was parked outside. They were all waiting for the UG to call.  
  
"Are they ever going to challenge us?" Bit asked.  
  
"I hope they do soon. I'm getting fed up with all this waiting." Leena replied.  
  
She leaned over, letting her head drop on Bit's shoulder. He put his arm around her, and held her tightly. Leena looked at him, he looked back.  
  
"Leena," Bit said.  
  
"What?" Leena asked.  
  
"I love you." Bit looked at her like she might bolt any second.  
  
"I know." Leena whispered, and then she leaned in and kissed him. This time they weren't interrupted and Bit returned the kiss wholeheartedly. Wow they both thought at the same time. They finally pulled apart. Then they just stared at each other in amazement until they heard a strange, yet familiar voice.  
  
"Hey Insanity girl and Lover boy. Anyone home?" The voice rang out down the hall from the entrance to the base. They really should learn to lock the doors Leena thought.  
  
They reluctantly turned away from each other and saw the guy who had called Leena insane after she hit Tom with the sink.  
  
"Who are you?" Bit asked, he already knew, but he had to follow the plan.  
  
"He's the guy from the RG who called me insane, remember?" Leena told Bit, acting out her part.  
  
"My name is Rocky. I am in charge of a different gang. Called the Uinop Gang. I no longer work for that jerk, Tom." The guy said.  
  
"What happened to Tom?" Bit asked.  
  
"No idea and none of my concern any more. Now, I came here to challenge you to a Zoid battle." Rocky replied. He swaggered up to them and glared.  
  
Leena smirked. Tom was down the hall, banging on a closet door begging to get out. "Why should we accept?" She asked.  
  
"Because, I have your team. If you want them back you will battle. To prove it to you" Rocky turned around and yelled out the door "Bring them in."  
  
The rest of the UG appeared shoving three people into the room. Brad, Jamie, and Dr. Toros stumbled inside with their wrists bound tightly behind their backs. They looked dirty like they hadn't taken any showers lately but otherwise seemed unharmed.  
  
"Oh. So, that's what happened to them!" Bit exclaimed, pretending to be surprised.  
  
"Yes, now will you accept? That is if your team members mean anything to you." Rocky replied. He smirked down at the couple on the couch.  
  
"Do we really have a choice?" Leena asked. She separated herself from Bit and stood up facing Rocky. She hated having to look up at people, specially people that annoyed her like Rocky did.  
  
"Not unless you want your team to die." Rocky replied.  
  
"We accept." Bit said as he stood up next to Leena and held her arm. He was afraid she might ruin their plan with her quick temper. It wouldn't be the first time her temper got them in trouble.  
  
"Good. We shall meet in the desert seven miles east from this base, in one hour." Rocky said. He then turned and stormed out of the base. The UG following with their prisoners in tow.  
  
  
  
Five minutes later…  
  
Leena walked down the hall. She opened the door to the closet that Tom was locked in. He fell out.  
  
"They came over." She said. "You almost gave yourself away by all the racket you were making!"  
  
" You stay locked in a room for a couple days and see if YOU can be quiet. At least they showed up and we can get this show on the road. Where is the match going to be?" Tom asked. He started down the hallway, stretching his legs. He couldn't wait to get away from these kids.  
  
"In an hour, on the desert, which messes up the plan completely." Leena replied. She started biting on a nail while looking at Bit hoping he had an answer to their problem.  
  
It did screw up the plan. They needed more time to make their plan work.  
  
"If we could get someone to keep them busy while we set up the trap…" Tom said.  
  
Leena had an idea.  
  
"We need the Backdraft group to help in the battle, but I think I know someone else who can help us." Leena muttered, then she ran to tell Bit what she had in mind.  
  
"Good idea, it should work." Bit said when she had finished telling him her idea.  
  
Leena skipped over to the screen and called Layon's Whale King.  
  
"Hi, Leena, what is it, come to ask for a rematch?" Layon asked when he saw her.  
  
"No, we need your help." Leena replied.  
  
"What for?" Layon asked.  
  
"Ever heard of the Uinop Gang?" Leena asked him.  
  
"Yes I have heard of those idiots!" Layon said looking interested.  
  
"Good, anyway, we need you to battle them for a little while, hold them off basically. We are going to get rid of the UG for good." Leena said.  
  
"I'd love to. Now where's Toros?" Layon asked.  
  
Leena's face fell. "He, Jamie, and Brad have been kidnapped by the UG."  
  
"They were? I'm the only one who can get revenge on Toros! When and where is the battle?" Layon yelled.  
  
"One hour in the desert seven miles east of the base." Leena answered. "Thanks!"  
  
When Leena was done, Bit called Rocky on the video.  
  
"What do you want?" He spat. He really did have a temper Bit thought. Hopefully he will act reckless and that will give us another edge.  
  
"We have something you might find interesting. Come over and see." Bit replied, turning the screen off. He loved hanging up on rude people. Serves him right.  
  
"We're ready." He said, turning to Leena.  
  
"Great!" She said, and walked outside over to the Backdraft Whale King.  
  
Its mouth opened to let her in.  
  
It was dark and gloomy inside, but Leena knew where she was going after all she had been taken hostage on this carrier Zoid.  
  
She walked through the hanger, down a hall, and finally she walked into the control room looking for Altile. He was there going through final battle plans.  
  
"Altile, they have called, Rocky is coming over. Tell your team to get ready and come with me." She told him. Turning around and leaving with out looking behind her to see if he would follow.  
  
Fifteen minutes later…  
  
The Whale King had taken off, leaving a few Backdraft members and Altile in the Toros base with Leena.  
  
Leena quickly showed the Backdraft members where to hide and instructed them on being quiet. Only a minute later, after the Backdraft members had been hidden in the lounge, there was a loud knock on the door.  
  
Leena answered it. Rocky stood there, and he was not alone.  
  
"Come in." Leena said warmly. Standing aside, Rocky started down the hallway.  
  
She shut the door behind them, and she picked up something long and brown that had been sitting behind the door.  
  
"What is it that I might find interesting?" Rocky asked.  
  
"It's interesting that you fell for a lousy trap." Leena answered, hitting him on the head with the baseball bat with all her might. Rocky went down with a thud. Leena then turned on the others in his group. She started swinging the bat back and forth. Wow she thought, at this rate I can get drafted by a major league baseball team! Knocking them all unconscious, she called over to the Backdraft group to help her. They dragged their limp bodies to the same small room they had used for Tom. Dumping the group inside and locking the door behind them, Leena looked up to Bit with a big smile on her face.  
  
"That was fun! Can we do it again?" Leena asked Bit hopefully.  
  
Shaking his head and thinking – this is the girl I love? They really mean it when they say Love is blind! "No – Now its time to deal with the battle and get our team back." Bit said.  
  
  
  
Sorry it took me soooooo long to post! I've been really busy (one of my teachers assigned a report five months ago, and I never did it), I really am trying to finish this! Also, sorry that this is chapter is mostly talk, I had to explain some things, but the next chapter will be the final battle (doesn't mean it's the last chapter). Don't be surprised if the next chapter isn't posted until next week. PLEASE REVIEW! And PLEASE R&R for my songfic: Songs Cant be Shattered. 


	5. The Final Battle

Title: The Final Battle  
  
1 Chapter Five  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author: EclipseKlutz  
  
Email: Don't have one YET. Parents having trouble setting up MSN for me. Hopefully soon! Thanks for all the great reviews!  
  
  
  
A note from the author:  
  
Here it is people, the long awaited final battle. To the rumors about this going to be a death fic, forget them. I was going to kill Bit (just to ad more emotion to the story, and 'cause I've been a little mad lately), but I'm in a great mood! So, this chapter will be a little more fun (I hope)! Enjoy! (Flames accepted, but I'll find a way to ruin your reputation if really bad, and try and remember my messed up, sick, insane, crazy mind and imagination.:-)  
  
  
  
  
  
Final Battle  
  
  
  
  
  
"Layon! We're taking over now!" Bit shouted over the radio link when they had mobilized their Zoids.  
  
"Can't I help?" Layon whined.  
  
"No!" Bit said a bit more sharply than he should of.  
  
"Why? They stole one of my Zoids!" Layon yelled back.  
  
"Sure, you can help, but stay out of the way." Leena replied and turned Waterwings to face the enemy team. She was excited to finally get this over and get their team back. Plus she was itching for a fight.  
  
Bit looked around the battlefield. Sure enough there was a red judge capsule, and the UG had about fifty-six Zoids still on the battlefield, and were launching more from something in the sky.  
  
The judge appeared on the Blintz team pilot's radio link.  
  
"You weren't supposed to bring friends, it's not fair to the UG." The judge complained.  
  
"Are the UG playing fair?" Bit asked the red judge-want-to-be.  
  
"No." The judge said proudly.  
  
"Then why should we?" Leena asked.  
  
"Cause you're the "good" guys?" The judge answered sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah right. I'll show you good!" Leena replied just as sarcastically. And she turned off the connection.  
  
The judge put his arms up. "This is an unofficial battle of the miraculous, wonderful, spectacular Uinop Gang against. the pathetic, lousy, morons who call themselves the Blintz Team. Ready, Fight!"  
  
"How do you get a computer to kiss butt like that?" Bit muttered to no one particular.  
  
The UG's Zoids were mostly Zabbats, Lightening Sikes, Warsharks, and Red Blade Ligers.  
  
"This should be easy! Waterwings, yellow mode, go after that Lightening Sike!" Leena shouted.  
  
Yellow mode was an all-yellow armor with the wings out at the sides, and jets on the hind legs, this was the mode built for speed.  
  
Yellow light flashed and in an instant she was racing the lead Lightening Sike.  
  
"Oh, great! All we have is the original Liger armor!" Bit yelled in frustration as he watched Leena's Zoid transform. He wasn't in any position to battle with the plain armor.  
  
Liger gave his roar, and seemed to be yelling at Bit.  
  
"Oh, thanks pal! I forgot about that." Bit replied.  
  
(A/N: assuming you didn't skip any chapters, you would remember that in 'The Threat' Dr. Toros claimed that he was up all night making it so Liger could transform into any mode at any time.)  
  
"Let's try it out!" Bit shouted. "Liger, turn into Panzer!"  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Liger please, uh… turn into Panzer?" Bit said, confused.  
  
"Um… Bit? What are you doing? There's a Warshark behind you." Leena said over the radio link that she had just turned on.  
  
"I'm trying to get Liger to turn into Panzer." Bit replied.  
  
"What are you saying?' Leena asked.  
  
"Liger turn into Panzer. Please?" Bit answered.  
  
Leena rolled her eyes, "Bit! You are an idiot sometimes! Tell it to Transform into a Panzer!"  
  
"Oh. I knew that. Just seeing if anyone was paying attention." He said turning off the link.  
  
Liger began to laugh at him. "Oh, shut up." Bit commanded, "Transform to Liger Panzer!"  
  
Finally, Liger did transform into Panzer armor.  
  
Leena smiled, and raced the Lightening Sike again, this time she went past it. It fired some strike-laser-claws at her but each missed.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" Leena mocked and rammed the Zoid on the side at full speed, causing it to go out of commission.  
  
She then charged at a group of Blade Ligers that were heading for Bit, sending a good few out of the battle. That'll show them to go after MY boyfriend! Well, maybe boy I like… she thought.  
  
One of the Ligers bounded after her.  
  
"Want a match?" she asked the pilot.  
  
"You bet I do." The pilot replied, showing his face on the screen.  
  
He was a young man in his early twenties. He had blue hair and green eyes; he wore a smirk on his face. Leena felt as though she had met him somewhere.  
  
"If we're going to battle, then at least tell me your name." Leena told him.  
  
His smirk vanished. "You don't remember me, Leena? You know, the guy you picked on in sixth grade." He replied.  
  
"Your THAT LOSER? Forget the match, I'd kill you." Leena answered piloting her Zoid away to help Bit.  
  
"I'm not a loser. I'll get you for that, and for what you did to me." The guy muttered. His mind drifted back to that day in the cafeteria.  
  
Flashback~  
  
Leena was really pretty in those days (he had had a major crush on her, and everyone knew). Her hair was cut below her chin, but her bangs went past her waist. She wore extra make up too.  
  
The cool girls were at one side of the table the class shared playing truth or dare, and he sat at the loser end eating his lunch.  
  
There was a scream of laughter from the 'cool end' and Leena came over to him. She sat next to him and batted her eyes.  
  
"I love you." She said.  
  
"You do?" he had asked.  
  
"Yes." She replied, he hadn't noticed that her fingers were crossed. He tried to put his arm around her and she jumped back.  
  
"You actually fell for that? You're so lame! Like I could ever love a loser!" Leena shouted and went back to her friends giving them high-fives.  
  
"Won my dare" Leena said looking over her shoulder at him and smirking.  
  
They had picked on him from then until the end of Jr. high School.  
  
End flashback~  
  
"I'll get you for that." He repeated.  
  
~  
  
  
  
"Leena watch it! There's a Blade Liger behind you!" Bit shouted at Leena.  
  
"Bit, MOVE" Leena shouted as she rammed the Blade Liger that was chasing Bit. She then turned around and tried going after the Blade Liger that was following her. It managed to go above her and swipe at Water Wings. Luckily there was no damage. Going back and forth, Bit and Leena managed to wipe out quite a few of the UG zoids.  
  
The battle continued like that, until there was only two Zoids left standing on each Team.  
  
The Blintz Team, the unnamed guy that Leena disliked, and a Warshark.  
  
"Bit, you take the Blade Liger, I'll go after the Warshark." Leena stated.  
  
"Waterwings, Gray Mode now!" She commanded and her Zoid turned into her favorite mode, 123 guns, and a long tongue.  
  
"Liger, transform to Schneider!" Bit shouted.  
  
When the transform was complete, he did a Seven-Blade attack on the Red Blade Liger. Before the other Zoid even knew what happened, Bit put it out of commission.  
  
"How do you like your fish? Steamed, fried, hooked, or shot?" Leena joked, "Full Weasel Assault!" She then pressed her finger down, she just LOVED this part!  
  
All the missals hit their targets. The Warshark was sunk. "I guess this sharks bark was worse than his bite." Leena said.  
  
"The battle is over, the battle is over. The winner is…" The red judge began. Then he just stammered.  
  
"We're waiting." Bit stated.  
  
"I still have enough ammo left to shoot down a judge." Leena sneered.  
  
"The winner is the wonderfully pathetic, spectacularly lousy, amazingly dimwitted, miraculously stupid Blintz Team." The red judge cried.  
  
"Don't think I've seen more insults in one sentence." Leena declared.  
  
"I have, now hand over our team!" Bit shouted at the judge.  
  
"Ah, yes. Of course." The judge said and a red Whale King appeared in the cloudless sky. It hovered about fifteen feet from the ground, and a tangle of people fell out of it. Then it picked up it's judge, and warriors and flew off.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dropping from their Zoids and going over to their Team, Leena and Bit started untying everyone.  
  
"That was an interesting battle." Dr. Toros said after he was untied.  
  
"You bet." Leena replied as she unlocked the steel chains that were wrapped tightly on Brad's wrists.  
  
"Ouch! Hey, watch it Bit, I have rope burn!" Jamie shouted at Bit.  
  
"Woops, Sorry." Bit replied, not meaning it at all.  
  
Jamie rolled his eyes in response.  
  
"Um… dad? Remember that guy who had a crush on me in fifth grade?" Leena asked her father.  
  
"Yeah, what about him?" Dr. Toros answered.  
  
"Well, he works for the UG." Leena replied.  
  
"He does? Your not talking about Gred are you?" Dr. Toros asked stunned.  
  
"Yes, I'm talking about Gred." Leena replied.  
  
"Then we're in trouble." Dr. Toros whispered  
  
  
  
  
  
Two hours later…  
  
Tom, Layon and everyone from the Blintz Team sat in the lounge of the Blintz Team base drinking different kinds of soda, and eating the sweets Leena had bought after the battle (everything sugary the store sold).  
  
"How'd the battle go?" Tom asked Dr. Toros.  
  
"Well, you can tell we won." Bit answered for the crazy old man.  
  
"Yah! We rocked!" Leena shouted throwing her fist into the air almost smacking Tom off the couch. Tom leaned way out of her reach. "Watch it" he said.  
  
Jamie grabbed a chocolate cupcake off the table and said, "After the battle, you were saying something about someone named Gred. Would you like to fill us in?"  
  
"Gred was a dork. In fifth grade he had a crush on me." Leena answered leaving out the real reason he wanted payback. "Go figure that one out!" Tom said with a smirk.  
  
  
  
Flashback~  
  
"Leena, truth or dare?" asked the most popular girl in the school (a.k.a. queen bee).  
  
"Truth." Leena answered.  
  
"Do you like Gred?" the snob asked.  
  
"NO! Were could you get such a sick idea?" Leena shouted so half the cafeteria heard.  
  
They went around the popular group again, and in a few minutes it was her turn.  
  
"Dare." Leena said before anyone could ask the question.  
  
"Go tell Gred you love him, then brake his little dorky heart." Some girl commanded.  
  
All the girls laughed as Leena got up and walked over to the loser end of the table.  
  
This should be fun she thought.  
  
She sat down next to Gred, batted her eyes, crossed her fingers and said, "I love you."  
  
"You do?" He had asked.  
  
"Yes." She replied.  
  
The filthy rat then tried to put his arm around her.  
  
She jumped back as fast as she could. She was NOT going to get nerd germs from a stupid dare.  
  
"You actually fell for that? You're so lame! Like I could ever love a loser!" Leena shouted, getting to the long awaited fun part of this dare.  
  
She walked back to her friends giving them high fives. Then she left for the bathroom to wash her hands.  
  
End Flashback~  
  
  
  
She shook away those images. She had to admit that she had been sticking with the wrong crowd back then, but what did it matter? That was then, this is now. She did feel a twinge of remorse for the way she had treated him.  
  
"I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." Leena told the group and walked slowly up to her room… Bit just stared at her and wondered what was going on in her head this time……  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm getting a bad case of cliffhangers. Don't you think so? What do you think is going to happen? Take some wild guesses.  
  
The title for the next chapter could be: Worse Than Defeat, or The Threat All Over Again Haven't decided. Please review with chocolate ice cream, chocolate whipped cream, chocolate covered almonds, chocolate sprinkles, chocolate chips, a chocolate covered cherry on top and a fudge brownie on the bottom. Can you tell I like chocolate? 


	6. Worse than Defeat

Title: Worse Than Defeat  
  
Chapter six  
  
Rating:  
  
Author: EclipseKlutz, duh. Who else would it be, the tooth fairy?  
  
Warning: H/L lovers, stay away from this chapter! Harry bashing (in fact, he might not live to see the next chapter. How sad). Another thing I should warn you about is that I was high on Root Beer (which causes me to go 99 percent mental) when I wrote this so, it's going to be a bit crazy.  
  
To the reviewers:  
  
Moonfairy2000: I hate cliffhangers too.  
  
Alexpuppy: Your lucky that you can play baseball, I hit myself with the bat. :(  
  
  
  
  
  
Leena yawned as she walked into her room. It was cold for some reason. She shook the thought away and turned on the light.  
  
She looked around the room; the see-through long white curtains were flying on an invisible gust of wind.  
  
(A/N: Does her room have curtains? I don't know. Never seen her room so I'll be making things up. Same for some of the other rooms.)  
  
"Weird. I don't remember leaving the window open." She said to her self as she closed the window.  
  
She sat down on her bed and began taking off the shoes that Bit had called Peter Pan boots. The memory of that time brought a smile to her face and kicking him in the face for it made her smile too.  
  
She tossed the shoes under her bed. There was a small cry of pain.  
  
"What was that?" she asked herself and searched her dresser for some pajamas. She pulled out a red nightshirt, turned around, and let out a small sigh.  
  
"Bit, don't sneak up on me. I might just go and kick you in the face for it! " She told the cocky warrior who was standing in her doorway.  
  
"I wasn't sneaking up on you!" Bit replied. He leaned against her doorway watching her.  
  
"Whatever." Leena said walking up to him. He could be so cute sometimes she thought.  
  
"Why'd you leave? The party hasn't even begun." Bit said.  
  
"Tired from the battle." She replied simply.  
  
"Uh-huh. I know you too well. What are you hiding?" Bit asked her.  
  
"The truth." Leena muttered.  
  
"What do you mean the truth?" Bit asked.  
  
"Come in and sit down." Leena told him. He followed her over to the bed and sat down. Leena closed the door behind him and sat down beside him.  
  
"Well, it kind of goes like this: In sixth grade there was this loser named Gred…" She explained.  
  
Unknown to the couple, Gred was in the room at that very moment. All though he probably could've chose a better hiding spot. He was laying beneath Leena's bed with one of her shoes in his mouth; the other was painfully digging into his left shin. But he still listened to what Leena was saying.  
  
"I admit, he was cute and when I saw him the other day, he actually is handsome now." Leena said, then realizing what she had just said she went on, "But I could never love him, or anyone as much as I love you." She looked up at him and saw him leaning toward her. She leaned in to him to, their lips barely touching.  
  
That wasn't the best time to say it, because just then, Harry was walking down the hall looking for Leena. He thought she was talking about him so he walked into the room to find Bit and Leena kissing.  
  
"I'll save you my sweet Leena!" Harry shouted and he pulled Bit away from her. He punched Bit several times in the face then in the stomach, and returned to beating Bit's face.  
  
"What are you doing Harry? Stop it!" Leena shouted through gritted teeth. Jeez, her and Bit never get a break she thought.  
  
"I'm saving you my sweetie." Harry answered. Stupid is as stupid does Leena thought.  
  
Leena rolled her eyes, stood up and grabbed him away from Bit.  
  
"Look, I'm in love with Bit. Have been. So bug off. In fact, I'll help." She said.  
  
She pinned one of his arms behind his back with her left hand and used her right hand to open the window. With the window open, she tossed him out. "Wait Leena!!" Harry said falling out….  
  
"I've been wanting to do that for a long time." She said nastily, turning to Bit.  
  
Bit had a bloody nose, mouth, a swelling lip, a black eye, a headache, and a stomachache, all because he didn't fight back. When would he learn. Leena took one look at Bit, figured kissing was out of the question now and decided he needed medical care instead. Oh well… she thought.  
  
Leena dragged him to the hospital section of the base. Hopefully by tomorrow he would feel better she thought.  
  
  
  
Next morning…  
  
Bit awoke to see Leena walking around the hospital room.  
  
He tried to remember what had happened last night. He was kissing Leena, and then Harry attacked him, then Leena was insisting that he should go to the hospital.  
  
He tried to sit up, but his head throbbed with pain at the movement, "Ow!"  
  
"Your awake! Are you okay?" Leena asked Bit.  
  
"No." he moaned.  
  
"Oh. Well here's your breakfast." She said, handing him a tray of milk, orange juice, pancakes, a blueberry muffin, and a bowl of lucky charms (just like on the lucky charms commercial).  
  
"Thanks." Bit said to her then turned his attention to the food in front of him. Wonder if I can even eat this. My stomach feels like its been run over by a couple zoids.  
  
  
  
  
  
After breakfast, and seeing Leena wear a hole in the floor with her pacing, Bit decided to yawn and moan a bit so Leena would get the hint and leave. With a worried look at him, Leena left the room.  
  
Pacing now outside the door to Bit's room Leena waited thru the morning. He didn't want to be disturbed at the moment. She sighed. Poor Bit she thought.  
  
She was about to go down to the food court when she heard Gred's voice from the waiting area down the hall.  
  
"How'd he get here?" She asked herself as she walked down there to see if he was actually there.  
  
Gred was sitting on one of the metal chairs tightly holding his left leg.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked going up to him.  
  
"Why are YOU asking? YOU'RE on the UG's rival team." He screeched.  
  
"Oh. So just because of that I can't be nice?" She asked and left the room.  
  
"Idiot." Gred muttered.  
  
Leena poked her head back through the door, "I heard that."  
  
  
  
  
  
Leena once again paced outside of Bit's door, but with a bag Penara Bread cinnamon bagels in her hand. Tearing off chunks of the warm sticky bread and stuffing it in her mouth, she wondered what happened to Gred that he hurt his leg.  
  
There was a scream from inside Bits room and Leena decided that she had had enough pacing. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. She rattled the door knob but she didn't have time to call for a nurse so she did the next most sensible thing, she knocked it off its hinges.  
  
Almost falling into the room, Leena looked up and saw that the bed was empty and the window was broken.  
  
"BIT!" She yelled as she walked across the hard black tile. Looking into the bathroom and in the closet, Bit was nowhere to be seen.  
  
He wasn't anywhere.  
  
"Bit! This isn't funny! Where are you?" She shouted.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Bit!" She yelled again.  
  
"What's all the commotion about?" Brad asked as he walked into the room.  
  
"Bit's gone!" Leena yelled in his face.  
  
"So?" Brad said.  
  
"SO?! BIT'S GONE! WHAT ARE YOU, DEAF?!" Leena screamed.  
  
"I am now." Brad replied.  
  
Big mistake. Leena punched him and kicked him in the stomach, which sent him flying.  
  
"Don't. Make. Me. Any. Madder." Leena warned.  
  
  
  
Three hours later…  
  
The Blintz Team was sitting quietly in the lounge. It seemed so silent, so different. Where was Bit?  
  
Leena was crying. Why did Bit leave? No he wouldn't leave them, something must have happened…. She thought.  
  
Brad sat there drinking his coffee, at a safe distance from Leena in case she might explode (again).  
  
Jamie was talking to himself, something about putting two and two together.  
  
And Dr. Toros was trying to comfort his daughter.  
  
"Where… is… he?" Leena asked between sobs.  
  
"I don't know." Dr. Toros answered.  
  
"Is… he… alright?" Leena asked.  
  
"I don't know." Dr. Toros repeated.  
  
"What happened to him? Do you know?" Jamie asked Leena.  
  
"No… I… don't… know." Leena replied, and at that she burst into tears (animie style).  
  
Jamie didn't mean to make matters any worse but he needed to know what happened at the hospital. He had an idea, but couldn't ask Leena since she was busy turning the lounge into a swimming pool.  
  
"Leena stop!" he yelled.  
  
She did her best to stop crying but a small stream still flowed down her face. At least it's no longer a waterfall Jamie thought.  
  
"What… is… it…now…Jamie?" Leena asked.  
  
"What happened at the hospital? Did you see Rocky or Tom there?" Jamie asked her.  
  
Leena thought for a moment, "I did see Gred there." She said at last.  
  
"Uh huh. There's your answer." Jamie replied.  
  
"You don't think that Bit threw Gred out the window do you?" Dr. Toros asked.  
  
"Your slow Doc." Brad commented.  
  
"Yes he's slow." Said a voice.  
  
They looked at the screen. Gred's face appeared on it.  
  
"What do you want?" Leena asked him, she was no longer crying.  
  
"I want a match, one on one, you and me." Gred answered.  
  
"Why should I accept your stinking battle?" Leena snapped.  
  
"'Cause I have your boyfriend." Gred replied smirking at her.  
  
"Oh. I get it! Gred threw Bit out the window!" Dr. Toros yelled happily.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"Listen Leena, if you win, you get your boyfriend back." Gred stated ignoring Dr. Toros stupid ideas.  
  
"And if I lose?" Leena asked him.  
  
"Then it'll be worse than defeat. Bit Cloud will die." He answered…  
  
  
  
I know, I know. That was a whole page shorter then my other chapters. Anyway, start predicting, it may or may not end up good. But I think I should stay out of the root beer until I finish this…  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! With Vanilla ice cream, chocolate chip cookies, whipped cream, coconut, strawberries, chocolate fudge and a blueberry on top. 


	7. I Accept

Title: I Accept  
  
Chapter seven  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author: EclipseKlutz hey I finally have an email address!! ChelseaJohanna@msn.com  
  
A note from the author: Why would Bit die when in the last chapter I said to forget the rumors? Pay more attention to my notes, I may drop some hints! Oh, and I kind of got into the root beer when I got home… Enjoy this chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What if I don't accept?" Leena asked the nerd who was smirking on the screen.  
  
"Then Bit dies." Gred chuckled. He liked having her in this situation. He had a great feeling of power over her. Just wait till she was defeated by him!  
  
"Leena don't say yes to that guy! We'll find another way to save Bit! He's from the UG, so he won't play fair!" Jamie shouted at her.  
  
"Jamie, shut up. This is HER choice, if she wants to sacrifice Bit's life, fine." Brad hissed at him.  
  
Jamie fell silent, knowing what Leena was going to say.  
  
He was right; she said it. Leena said the words that put Bit's life on the line, "I accept."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You sure your up to this?" Dr. Toros asked Leena after Gred hung up.  
  
"Dad, I love Bit. Sure, I can hate him sometimes, but Gred can't win in a Zoid battle. Besides, I have a Zoid that's powers rival those of the Berserk Fury, which just makes it easier." She explained to her father.  
  
Dr. Toros nodded understandingly.  
  
"You'd better get Waterwings ready, the battle is gonna start in three hours." Brad told Leena. "Yeah, your right" and she ran off to the hanger.  
  
  
  
"Waterwings," Leena told her Zoid as she washed the control panel, "I need you to fight your best today. Right now, we're the only ones that can save Bit."  
  
Waterwings purred soothingly.  
  
"I know girl, no one can defeat us." Leena said but her mind kept repeating that something was wrong…  
  
  
  
"This is an unofficial battle, ordered by the amazing UG's Gred vs. Leena from the pitiful Blintz Team. This is yet another competition of life or death of a teammate. The area within a twenty mile radius is a designated Zoid battlefield. Ready, Fight!" The red judge announced.  
  
Gred was in his Blade Liger, and Leena was using the red mode for Waterwings (you know, the first mode I revealed).  
  
"What attacks does this mode have, Waterwings?" Leena asked her Zoid curiously.  
  
A screen popped up with about twenty different attacks and how to use them.  
  
"Thanks girl." Leena said.  
  
"You battling or not?" asked an annoyed Gred over the radio link.  
  
"What do you think? Of course I am you moron!." Leena looked down at her control panel to decide which mode to go into.  
  
"Good." Gred said as he charged for Waterwings while they were just sitting there.  
  
Leena's Zoid easily dodged the attack, "My turn, let's see… Sword Swift!"  
  
Waterwing's tail fired sword after sword after sword at Gred's Blade Liger. The Liger dodged and ducked and somehow managed to escape the line of fire. While she was busy throwing swords and he was busy dodging them, he managed to get his Liger behind Waterwings and hit her from behind with a strike laser claw attack.  
  
Waterwings wasn't prepared for that and slight damage did occur, but the Zoid recovered very quickly. Waterwings turned around and faced Gred's Zoid, and instinctively charged turning on a seven-blade attack. Leena didn't even have to program it in.  
  
Greds Zoid was overcome by the blade attack; thinking it had gotten the uperhand by going behind Waterwings it had not put up its front armor. Severely damaged, it looked like it was out of the battle.  
  
"There, I win!" Leena shouted at Gred.  
  
"Not just yet." Gred said to her. "Did you think it would be that easy to defeat us?"  
  
A cluster of other Zoids appeared in the distance. The rest of the UG team it looked like. Crap, I should of listened to Jaime, he said he wouldn't fight fair!  
  
"Cheater! I won fair and square!" Leena shouted at him.  
  
"Don't be such a sore winner. This is your prize, defeat and a dead boyfriend." Gred sneered. Turning off his screen, he waited his teammates to come in and destroy Waterwings.  
  
I can't believe I walked into this trap. Jamie was right. What do I do now, can't defeat all of them at once Leena thought.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, back at the NEW hover cargo…  
  
Jamie, Brad, and Dr. Toros saw the Zoids on the horizon too.  
  
"I knew they were going to cheat!" Jamie yelled.  
  
"Mobilize all Zoids, except for the Liger Zero!" Dr. Toros commanded. "We can't just sit and watch them destroy her!"  
  
Brad and Jamie raced to their Zoids hoping they would get there in time.  
  
"Mobilizing Raynos!" Jamie shouted as the bird-like Zoid flew out of the hover cargo.  
  
"Mobilizing Shadow Fox!" Brad shouted and the black fox sprinted off the launching area. Using Turbo speed to get to Leena as fast as they could, the Zoids raced off.  
  
When Leena saw them sprinting into view she was happier than she had ever been to see them. "Hi guys – nice of you to drop by!" Leena cried happily.  
  
"Jamie, transform into Wild Eagle as soon as possible, Brad demolish the judge, I'm going to find Bit!" She commanded.  
  
"Waterwings, yellow mode!" she commanded her Zoid, and they took off toward the large group of Zoids. Waterwings in yellow mode was almost undefeatable. Running right into the UG's midsts they slammed right through, sending a good fifty out of commission. Continuing to struggle through the UG Zoids, firing left and right, Waterwings was making progress getting through the army of robots. Finally, after it seemed like forever they were out and heading towards the Red Whale King that was struggling to take off as fast as it possibly could after seeing the destruction Waterwings was causing.  
  
It was closing its mouth; in a few seconds there'd be no more room for a human to get through. Can't let that happen Leena thought to herself.  
  
"Waterwings, I'm gonna have to leave you here." Leena told her Zoid and jumped out of the cockpit. Exiting her Zoid, she made it over to the Whale King. Grabbing the Whale Kings fin, she started to climb up, finding a foot hole every now and then.  
  
After a lot of climbing, Leena finally made it to the mouth, now the only accessible part of the giant Zoid. She rolled through and landed with a not so graceful thump.  
  
Leena quickly climbed to her feet and looked around, on the wall was a picture of some kind of large hawk, and it had an elephant in its talons.  
  
"Ruhk." She whispered. Leena had heard stories about it. A bird so large, that when it flew, it blotted out the sun and it fed elephants to its young. It sent chills up her spine for some reason.  
  
"Nice isn't it?" asked a disturbingly familiar voice from behind her.  
  
"What are you doing here, Tom?" Leena asked without turning around. She knew enough not to be too surprised to find him here.  
  
"Almost the same reason you're here." Tom replied.  
  
At that Leena spun around, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm here to get revenge on someone too. But it's not Rocky, we're friends again, since I helped him escape your little prison." Tom sneered.  
  
"I knew we couldn't trust you." Leena declared nastily.  
  
"You were right, in a way. At that time, I wanted revenge on them. But now, I want it on you." Tom stated, fishing a gun from his pocket.  
  
Before he could reach it, Leena did a jump kick aimed to the side of his head. Tom didn't even have time to dodge the blow and her foot landed with a satisfactory thwap on his skull and he slumped to the floor. That should teach you to mess with ME Leena thought.  
  
Leena then took the gun out of his limp hand and headed further into the Whale King…  
  
  
  
  
  
I know that was short, but I can't help it. I just felt like stopping it there. Please R&R! (I ran out of deserts, (my mom hid them until I lose 5 lbs or finish this book!) 


	8. Saving Love

Title: Saving Love  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Rating:PG  
  
Author: EclipseKlutz email ChelseaJohanna@msn.com  
  
  
  
Author note: I'm just warning that this is the last chapter to this book, unless you want a sequel. Enjoy my crazy come back.  
  
I am working on a story about WaterWings past called Forever. Look for it VERY SOON.  
  
Thanks VERY much for all the wonderful reviews you have given me. Now I have to go send you all hot fudge, brownie sundaes in the mail….. hmmmm…. I think the mailmen might get a bit mad at me when they try to deliver them all. Just think of the GOOP!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Leena walked through the deserted halls of the UG's Whale King. The shadows that danced across the walls freaked her out about as much as the occasional shout, pleading, screams, and cries that echoed through the halls.  
  
Every now and then the hallway would split into different parts, both equally gloomy and some were decorated in pictures of mystical beasts. If she had the time, she would of liked to study what the pictures depicted, but all that was on her mind was finding Bit, and soon.  
  
"Why does this place have to be so… so dark and mysterious?" She whispered to her self. Places like this made you do that, made you whisper. She crept silently along, tightly holding the gun she had "borrowed" from Tom.  
  
The hallways kept splitting up, and she could only hope that she was choosing the right passage. Since she had been continually taking the left way for the last half an hour, she decided it was time to go right. How big was this Zoid she thought?  
  
Leena walked on for another minute or so until she heard a nervous laugh down the corridor a bit that sounded like… Harry!  
  
"What could he possibly be doing here?" she asked her self in hoarse whisper.  
  
All though she really did NOT want to see the jerk who thought he was destined to be king, her feet automatically sped up their pace.  
  
She kept listening for his voice, and picked up a slight trace every few minutes, until she finally thought she had found the right room. It was a licorice colored door with a small keyhole at waist level.  
  
Bending down, her ears at alert and her eyes glued to the keyhole, she tried to figure out what was going on inside the room. The view was definitely not like watching a movie on a large screen, more like seeing just the bottom corner of the movie and trying to figure out what the movie was all about.  
  
An hour seemed to of past, but she still couldn't figure out what was happening, considering she all she saw was feet. Talking about boring! And Harry for the first time had shut up, now why did he NEVER do that for her? Figures, just my luck she thought.  
  
She started to stand up, her back was getting sore, but some one grabbed her arm from behind and twisted it behind her back and held it there.  
  
"You're at my mercy now, give me back my gun." Tom's voice commanded from behind her.  
  
"Now why would I do a stupid thing like that? Give a gun to a murderer, I don't think so." Leena replied laughter filled her voice; it was the laughter she was trying to hold back.  
  
How could she possibly be laughing? Tom mentally asked himself, but he must of said it out loud, 'cause Leena heard it, plain as day.  
  
"Why am I laughing? 'Cause you can have a gun, a knife or any other weapon and I'd never be at your mercy." She offered matter-of-factly.  
  
Then, Leena used the firm hold he had on her arm for balance and flipped behind him, kicking off the wall for a head start (then add the time freeze and you got matrix). She landed, now his arm was behind his back, held by one of Leena's hands, the other hand was on his neck. The gun lay on the floor, forgotten.  
  
"Now look. Talking about changing positions!" Leena said smugly.  
  
"Don't kill me! Please!" Tom begged like the true coward he was.  
  
"I'm no murderer." Leena told him calmly, "But I can be when I mad, and I'm way past that point now!"  
  
She shoved him into the door, which caused it to cave in, and she saw what was inside the room.  
  
It was bright, with fancy chandeliers hanging from a ceiling that went up about two floors. The walls were painted velvety black, and the floor was a pale shade of gold. A buffet table was neatly placed at one side of the room, with cooks behind it. A man, correction: Rocky was sitting in a gold throne that over looked the entire room; Harry stood next him. People in fancy outfits were walking around and talking. And in the corner farthest from the door, was a black cage.  
  
"Hey, did I crash the party? Sorry that I didn't wear something nice." Leena said loudly as she made her way to Rocky, kicking Tom behind her. He curled up and moaned loudly.  
  
Everyone stopped and stared at the girl who had just barged into the lounge of the UG's Whale King without permission. That she took out Tom without blinking an eye made them all think that they had seriously underestimated this girl.  
  
Grabbing a desert from the banquet table, Leena ignored the crowd's stupefied glares and walked directly up to where Rocky was sitting. She looked at him and took a big bite of the dessert.  
  
"What are you doing here? You should be dead." Rocky said.  
  
"Well I'm not. Do you ever learn? You can try to kill me, you can take my team, but nobody messes with my boyfriend." Leena told him while licking her fingers off.  
  
Two men approached her from behind and each grabbed her wrist and shoulder tightly.  
  
Then Rocky turned to Harry, "Would you care to do the honors?"  
  
"Of course I would." Harry answered him with a big smile.  
  
Two more men went to the cage, opened it and dragged Bit out. He was wrapped tightly in ropes, from elbows to just below his knees. They tossed him down on the floor in front of Rocky and Harry. Leena just glared at the men while thinking of her next move.  
  
Bit was able to get into a sitting position after a lot of struggling.  
  
He looked around, why was Harry standing in front of him with a gun? Oh yeah, Harry was going to kill him. But what was Leena doing there? Looked like eating as usual.  
  
"Leena!" He cried.  
  
"Bit! Get out of there!" She shouted at him.  
  
He tried, but he couldn't get up, not with the ropes tied as they were. He turned to face Harry…  
  
Leena knew Bit couldn't get loose, and she knew that she wouldn't either, at least not that easily, "C'mon Bit!" she pleaded.  
  
She looked at Harry, he was loading a gun, then she looked at the two men who held her stiff, and got an idea.  
  
She looked at the one on her right side.  
  
"Excuse me, but why are you putting so much effort into keeping me here, after all I'm only a weak girl and you are two strong men." She said to him.  
  
"I don't know." The guy answered. The guy looked like he was missing quite a few marbles which was what Leena was counting on.  
  
"Well, then can you at least loosen your grip, it kind of hurts." She told him, pasting a flirty smile on her face and batting her eyes at him.  
  
"Uh.. Yea, I guess… Sure." He said looking at her. His partner was also staring at her and both did as she asked.  
  
This is easier than I thought… Just keep batting the ole eyes and these simpering fools will do almost anything. Men!!  
  
She kicked the guy on the right then threw him into the other guy, "Here's a tip, don't listen to hot girls."  
  
She looked at Harry; he was pointing the gun at Bit. Bit was still struggling trying to get away but the ropes wouldn't give in.  
  
Leena ran as fast as she could towards Bit.  
  
Harry's finger reached for the trigger.  
  
Leena ran even faster, they were only a few yards away but it seemed like miles and she seemed to go in slow motion.  
  
Harry began to pull the trigger.  
  
Leena threw herself between the gun and Bit at the last second.  
  
Harry quickly dropped the gun, "Leena, sweetie, what are you doing? I could have killed you sweetheart!"  
  
"I don't know. But I do know that love makes you do strange things. Oh, and I am NOT your sweetheart or soul mate for that matter." Leena said disgustingly.  
  
"Sweetie, please move, if I kill him then we can be together forever" Harry told her completely ignoring her previous statement.  
  
"You'll have to kill me first." Leena replied.  
  
"But…If I kill you, we can't be together!" Harry protested.  
  
God was he a moron or what! Leena thought.  
  
Leena turned to Bit and sat down in front of him, so she was still between the gun and him. Using her fingernails, she picked at the rope, finally it split, and Leena unwrapped it.  
  
Bit stood, rubbing the circulation back into his arms.  
  
"C'mon Bit!" Leena yelled at him, and started running toward the door she had just demolished on the way in.  
  
They trampled over Tom like a doormat and ended up in the hall. Leena picked up the gun and they ran the same way she had come. Trying to remember which way was proving to be difficult. They heard the UG people tracking them.  
  
"C'mon Bit – faster" Leena yelled. They suddenly ran into a dead end.  
  
"Leena – where are we?" Bit asked.  
  
Leena looked around, this corridor didn't look familiar at all. There were no mythical beasts on the walls but strange lettering instead. Why a corridor would end just like that mystified her. She ran her hand across the letters and suddenly the end of the hallway opened up before them.  
  
"this is pretty cool. WaterWings doesn't even have this" Leena told Bit.  
  
The passage they found themselves in ended up being a short cut to the hangar. "Looks like we lost them Bit" Leena said.  
  
Before they knew it, they were back in the mouth, with the freaky picture of Ruhk. Leena looked out of the gap in the Whale Kings mouth and noticed that they were very far up.  
  
Bit turned to Leena, "Is there some way you can get Waterwings up here?" he asked desperately.  
  
"I'm not sure. But I'll try." Leena answered.  
  
"Leena, in case we die…" Bit's voice trailed off as the sound of running feet filled the hall behind them.  
  
"Bit, we're not going to die." Leena assured him and kissed him quickly. Guess they used the short cut too she thought.  
  
"Waterwings!" She cried. Her voice seemed to echo off the clouds. She called again and heard a growl from far off.  
  
A couple tense minutes later while Bit blockaded the enterance from the hallway so the UG team couldn't get to them, the Zoid came into view.  
  
Waterwings forced the mouth of the huge Zoid open easily and Bit and Leena hopped in just as the barricade crashed in and the UG team came pouring into the mouth.  
  
Waterwings (in its normal form) pointed its tail at the Whale King and fired at the main engine. It was a direct hit and soon smoke came pouring out of the injured Zoid. In slow motion the red fish Zoid fell all the way to the ground.  
  
Leena and Bit didn't bother to see if the UG team got out ok. They were more interested in themselves. Bit couldn't believe he was still alive and that Leena was the one that saved him. Leaning over, he kissed her and said thanks.  
  
Waterwings flew its lovey dovey passengers back to the hover cargo…  
  
  
  
  
  
They were back at the Toros base an hour later and were eating a large dinner to celebrate the defeat of the UG/RG.  
  
"How was the battle?" Leena asked Brad, when she finished telling everyone what happened on the Whale King.  
  
"Well, Jamie turned into Wild Eagle and completely annoyed the UG, so they paid more attention to him, which gave me a nice chance to crash the party. It was easy." Brad explained, "But we didn't get any prize money."  
  
Everyone sweat dropped at his last sentence.  
  
"I'm going outside." Bit said suddenly, and he carried his plate to the kitchen.  
  
"I'm going too" Leena said as soon as he left the room.  
  
She met him outside.  
  
They looked at each other. No words were needed, their eyes said it all, expressed the one thing that they both knew: They loved each other.  
  
And to make this end the way most fairytales do:  
  
They embraced each other into a passionate kiss.  
  
~The End~  
  
So, did you like? I may or may not write a sequel, depends on if a lot of you want me to. Please review with strawberry ice cream, melted marshmallow, caramel, nuts, whipped cream and a strawberry on top and a slice of strawberry pie on the bottom. 


End file.
